What's Wrong?
by Kiming
Summary: Mingyu heran ketika Wonwoo menjauhinya. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar dan Mingyu juga tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa yang sekiranya menyakiti hati namja manis itu. Namun kenapa Wonwoo menjauhinya?/IT'S MEANIE AREA/DLDR/


What's Wrong?

Mingyu melihat layar ponselnya dengan malas ketika tidak ada satupun notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ah, ada banyak, dari grup offering, grup organisasi yang Mingyu ikuti, grup fakultas, dan grup lain-lain beserta chat dari beberapa temannya. Namun bukan itu yang Mingyu tunggu, melainkan satu notifikasi dari kekasih rubahnya yang ia beri nama 'Jeon Wonwoo' di kontaknya. Mingyu meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan dan menelungkupkan kepalanya, tanda ia bosan. Sudah 3 hari ini Wonwoo tidak membalas chatnya, meskipun membalas dia hanya membalas seadanya, tidak panjang seperti biasanya. Mingyu bingung, ia tidak merasa membuat kesalahan apapun, mereka juga tidak bertengkar sebelumnya. Apa karena Wonwoo mulai bosan? Bagaimanapun mereka sedang LDR sekarang. Apa mungkin Wonwoo sudah menemukan yang lebih baik darinya di kampung halamannya sana? Apa mungkin..

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingat betul ketika perayaan kelulusan, Wonwoo meminta kepada Mingyu untuk selalu memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. Setidaknya mereka berhasil mendapatkan 1st year anniversary mereka. Maka dari itu, Mingyu mencoba bertahan untuk tidak spam chat kepada Wonwoo. Namja itu pasti sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kuliahnya tahun depan, atau mungkin namja itu sedang istirahat.

Ah, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sebenarnya berbeda satu tahun dalam segi umur. Namun Mingyu yang memang asalnya pintar, lolos tes akselerasi dan sekelas dengan Wonwoo. Ketika mereka lulus, Mingyu patut berbangga karena dia diterima di perguruan negeri di Seoul tepat di Fakultas Sastra, sedangkan Wonwoo harus menempuh tes pada tahun depan karena dia tidak lulus pada tahun ini. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Mingyu selalu memberikan support pada kekasih mungilnya, selalu memberikan saran, dan tak jarang menceritakan kehidupan kampusnya yang terkadang membuat Wonwoo cemburu karena disana ada beberapa yeoja yang kata Mingyu cantik dan seksi.

"Yo, Kim!" sapa Seokmin. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut. Seokmin menghela napas. Sudah pasti si pemuda Jeon manis itu yang membuat Mingyu murung seperti ini. Ia membuka ponsel Mingyu yang sudah ia hafal kodenya dan membuka chat Mingyu.

"Wonwoo hyung sudah membalas.." ucap Seokmin. Mingyu langsung bangun dan merebut ponselnya.

 _Wonwoo : "Apa?"_

Mingyu tersenyum dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa pesan dan Seokmin yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya malas sambil mendengus. Ia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasnya daripada melihat wajah bodoh milik teman sekamarnya itu.

Mingyu : "Hyung kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu.. aku ingin menciummu, boleh?"

 _Wonwoo : "Tidak."_

Mingyu : "Wae?"

 _Wonwoo : "Karena tidak mau saja."_

Mingyu : "Kau marah? Wae hyung? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?"

 _Wonwoo : "Ani, gwaenchana.."_

Mingyu : "Hyung Mianhae.."

 _Wonwoo : "Ne."_

Mingyu : "Hyung kau berubah?"

 _Wonwoo: "Molla.."_

Mingyu : "Sayang jangan begini, kumohon.."

 _Wonwoo : "Ne"_

Mingyu menghela napas kasar. Ia sudah marah dan ini sudah diambang batas. Wonwoo sudah tidak menganggapnya kekasih, kan? Mungkin Wonwoo sudah bosan, mungkin Wonwoo sudah menemukan penggantinya, setidaknya yang sudah bekerja agar bisa membantunya, bukan seperti Mingyu yang masih bergantung kepada orang tua.

Mingyu : "Sekarang terserah hyung. Hyung ingin aku perhatikan, okay akan aku perhatikan, hyung hanya butuh ucapan selamat pagi, bukan? Okay akan kulakukan.. dan lagi, hyung bukan lagi prioritasku sekarang. Karena sekeras apapun aku berusaha, hyung tidak akan pernah ingin kujadikan prioritas."

 _Wonwoo : "Aku tau itu.."_

Mingyu : "Yang perlu kau ketahui lagi adalah bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu, ani, bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah membalas itu, Mingyu menonaktifkan ponselnya dan tidur. Malas berurusan dengan apapun itu tentang Wonwoo. Tak lupa ia memberitahu Seokmin agar menemaninya kencan buta nanti malam, ia ingin melupakan penatnya. Tidak tugas, tidak Wonwoo semuanya membuat moodnya memburuk. Ia juga berniat akan menembak Jeonghan, sunbae yang sekarang sedang dekat dengannya.

 __What's Wrong?__

Mingyu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya di koridor fakultas ekonomi. Berniat menunggu Jeonghan keluar dari kelasnya. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya, hitung-hitung Jeonghan adalah pelariannya dari Wonwoo yang sudah 1 minggu ini tidak dihubunginya. Mingyu tidak peduli, toh dia sudah mengucapkan selamat pagi dan pamit ketika dia akan berangkat kuliah dan hanya dibalas singkat oleh pemuda Jeon itu.

"Oh Mingyu, kau sudah menunggu lama?" sapa Jeonghan ketika ia keluar dari kelasnya. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Jeonghan dan menariknya keluar, ke taman didepan perpustakaan. Ia mendudukkan Jeonghan disitu dan berlalu duduk di samping namja cantik itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Jadilah kekasihku.." ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba. Jeonghan membelalakkan matanya. Namja didepannya ini sakit?

"Lalu Wonwoo kau kemanakan huh?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Aku berpisah dengan Wonwoo.." jawab Mingyu.

"Berpisah atau bertengkar?" tanya Jeonghan lagi sambil tersenyum. Hey, dia memang mengagumi adik tingkatnya ini, tetapi untuk menjadikannya kekasih? Jeonghan harus berpikir 2 kali untuk memutuskannya. Mingyu termenung, ia bingung harus menjawab yang mana. Ia berpisah, tapi belum ada kata putus diantara mereka berdua, bertengkar, itu salah Wonwoo sendiri yang menyulut emosi Mingyu.

"Gyu, kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya.." jawab Jeonghan dengan kekehan yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau dan Wonwoo itu hanya perlu saling mengoreksi. Kalian itu, astaga, kalian itu sebenarnya saling menyayangi dan saling mencintai. Kau bilang apa ke Wonwoo? dia bukan prioritasmu lagi? Hey, Gyu, kau bahkan tidak bisa menghubungan hati dan pikiranmu.." ucap Jeonghan. Mingyu menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan protes. Bagaimana namja itu bisa mengetahui kalau Mingyu pernah berkata seperti itu kepada Wonwoo?

"Apa? Aku tau dari Seokmin.." ucap Jeonghan yang menyadari tatapan Mingyu. Ah, kuda itu!

"Jadi.. pergilah temui Wonwoo, katakan padanya bahwa kau menyesal atas segala perkataanmu!" ucap Jeonghan sambil menunjukkan gestur mengusir.

"Yaish, kau pikir tiket murah untuk pulang huh?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada protes. Jeonghan tertawa mendengarnya. Walaupun mendumel seperti itu, toh akhirnya Mingyu berdiri dan pergi juga. Jeonghan tertawa melihatnya. Namja itu, sampai kapanpun akan selalu takluk dengan Wonwoo entah apapun masalahnya. Karena hanya Wonwoo yang mengetahuinya dan hanya dia yang mengetahui Wonwoo baik luar maupun dalamnya.

 __What's Wrong?__

Mingyu berdiri didepan rumah Wonwoo. Ia penat mengingat perjalanan dari Seoul ke Changwon itu cukup jauh. Ia menekan bel beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Jeon ahjumma yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Mingyu. Mingyu membungkukkan badannya. Jeon ahjumma mempersilahkan masuk dan Mingyu memilih langsung menemui Wonwoo dikamarnya.

Mingyu memasuki kamar kekasihnya yang didominasi warna biru dan coklat pastel. Warna klasik kesukaan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya sedang tertidur pulas dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya, persis kepompong raksasa. Mingyu duduk disamping namja kurus itu, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan poni Wonwoo yang mengganggu pandangannya.

"Benar kata Jeonghan hyung, aku memang sangat mencintaimu, Hyung.." ucap Mingyu pelan sambil mengelus pipi Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar hal itu justru membuat Wonwoo terbangun.

"Ughh, Mingyu? Aku pasti sudah bermimpi.." ucap Wonwoo yang masih belum benar-benar terbangun. Mingyu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Ini aku, Hyung.." jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Ia langsung terduduk dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Mingyu sambil menangis.

"Huwaa.. Mingyu.. maafkan aku.. hiks.. aku memang kekanakan.. huwaaa jangan meningggalkanku, Gyu... hiks hiks.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu yang sudah menguasai keadaan langsung mengelus punggung kekasihnya yang masih terisak sambil menggumamkan kata-kata maaf dan kekanakan.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit Wonwoo menangis. Mingyu perlahan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyeka air mata yang mengalir dipipi Wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh karena ingus yang mengalir dari hidung Wonwoo sangat banyak, jadi ia mengambil tissue dan membersihkannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau jelaskan, Hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu dan memainkan cincin dijari Mingyu, cincin sama yang sekarang melekat dijarinya.

"Aku, aku hanya cemburu ketika kau bilang bahwa aku adalah prioritasmu tetapi setipa chatku selalu kau diamkan karena kau sibuk dengan tugasmu.. aku juga butuh diperhatikan.." ucap Wonwoo memberikan penjelasan. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jika kau butuh untuk diperhatikan, kau tinggal spam chat padaku kan? nanti pasti ku balas.." jawab Mingyu.

"Tapi, setelah itu kau sibuk mengerjakan tugasmu.." ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napas, kalau ini diteruskan malah berkahir mereka yang bertengkar lagi.

"Okay, kita sama-sama salah. Kau salah karena kau selalu memendamnya sendiri, sedangkan aku salah karena aku tidak memperhatikanmu dan malah sibuk dengan tugasku sendiri.. jadi kita impas?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk dan memeluk Mingyu.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi hm? Kalau kau benar-benar meninggalkanku, akan jadi apa aku, Hyung? Jadi nakal seperti dulu lagi? merokok? Mabuk-mabukkan lagi? balapan liar lagi? hancur lagi?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Mingyu.

"Berjanjilan padaku untuk jangan seperti itu lagi.." ucap Mingyu.

"Aku berjanji, Gyu.." jawab Wonwoo.

"Saranghae.." –Mingyu

"Nado saranghae.." –Wonwoo

::: Coretan Author :::

Hai hai kalian para readersku tercinta.. apa kabar kalian semua? Baik kan ya? Yeiy, author balik lagi setelah lama hiatus karena tugas kuliah banyak /emot nangis/

Okay, ini ff terinspirasi dari masalah real author sama dia si author sebelah. Yang selalu nyebut kalo mas kiming itu penginspirasinya, padahal gak juga hehe..

Jadi ini special buat kamu yang marah-marah gak jelas karena hyung tinggalin nugas mulu.. sabar ya sayang, hyung kan belajar buat masa depannya hyung, biar bisa nikahin kamu..

Okay, author gak banyak bacot ya? So, please read and review reader-nim #bow


End file.
